


He had many names

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evil Richard Parker, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra Richard Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, he grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: He had many names, the boy, Peter Parker, Piter, Pauk, Experiment 19-16-4-18. He was born on August 27 to Richard and Mary Parker. He was born to Hydra. He was born to be trained by the Zimniy Soldat. He was born to be the Spider.Peter was four years old when his training started for real, he had been taught basic things before but now he was old enough to learn to fight. He was taught languages and mathematics and the best way to kill a man with a spoon.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	He had many names

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are Russian names but not written in Russian but rather phonetically. I include translations at the bottom.

He had many names, the boy, Peter Parker, Piter, Pauk, Experiment 19-16-4-18. He was born on August 27 to Richard and Mary Parker. He was born to Hydra. He was born to be trained by the Zimniy Soldat. He was born to be the Spider.

Peter was four years old when his training started for real, he had been taught basic things before but now he was old enough to learn to fight. He was taught languages and mathematics and the best way to kill a man with a spoon. By the time he was eight Peter was strong, fast, and smart. He was one of seven children who were taught together and had made friends with two of the others, Dimitri and Tolya. As they grew up together the three of them had grown close and would play together in the evenings after training. Right now they were discussing their future.

“I heard that when next year starts there’ll be a competition and then some of us will get handlers!” Tolya said excitedly. They weren't allowed to talk too loudly but Tolya always seemed to toe the line. 

“That can’t be true.” Dimitri responded, “They would have told us.”

“Well maybe only the best one in the class will get a handler.” Peter said absently. He was doing his homework for three classes simultaneously and had to be careful not to write ‘Survival is a matter of who outsmarts the others’ instead of pi to the tenth digit. 

Tolya poked him, “That’d be you then Piter, everyone knows you’re the best in the class.” 

“Am not.” Peter responded, “Katya is better than me at geography.”

None of them really thought about it again until year 9 began. 

Furan was standing in front of the class, all of them sat up and tried to look their best, Furan rarely interacted with the students. “Now, all of you have reached an age where you are expected to be good enough, with that in mind we have arranged a competition for two very valuable prizes. The first being you would receive a month's worth of extra lessons in your choice of subject.” Here the children exchanged excited glances, the chance to get ahead in any class was one that any of them would want. “The second being you would be assigned a handler which would lead to you going on real missions. The competition starts tomorrow at 0600 exactly. Don’t be late.”

**LineBreak-------LineBreak**

“Peter, Dimitri, and Tolya. Enter room 102.” Furan announced through the speaker in Peter’s cell. Peter hadn’t seen his friends since yesterday- he was glad he got to do this with them though. He entered room 102, a large round room with a large hole sunk in the floor surrounded by a ring of seats. He had entered the pit, in the center he could see two daggers, on the other side of the room he could see Tolya, Dimitri was sitting in the top ring of seats across from Furan. Peter waved and Tolya waved back. “No waving,” Furan announced. “In this exercise only one of you can win, the other one will die.” Peter blanched, ‘Die’? Was he supposed to kill Tolya? He couldn’t do that, he was only supposed to kill enemies of Hydra- not his friends. As if in response Furan announced, “Maybe you are thinking of your ‘Friendships’. Friendship is a lie that only traitors to Hydra believe in. I’ll make an incentive for you- if one of you succeeds before ten minutes are up I won’t kill Dimitri.”

No. Not Dimitri. Not Tolya. Surely Tolya wouldn’t go along with this? Peter looked across and saw his friend's face was set. “You may begin.” Furan said before hitting the button on top of a stopwatch. Peter had no time to think before he saw Tolya spring forward, reaching for the daggers. 

Peter didn’t have time to think before he was moving, he had trained for moments like this for years. “Tolya, no!” Peter fell into a familiar pattern of ducking and rolling, throwing a few punches and kicks but none aimed to kill. Tolya was slashing with the daggers but he missed every time. Then Furan spoke, “You both are too reluctant to fight, let me add some, _incitement_.” With that a single shot rang out and Dimitri crumpled. “The Blackrooms for these two.” 

Peter had been in the Blackroom for who knew how long. The rooms were small, cramped, and had no light except the light that came in when the flap was lifted up to deliver food once every 28,800 seconds. Peter kept himself focussed on only one thought during the time, he would kill Furan. Dimitri had not deserved to die. 

Peter was let out one day, the light was bright but he didn’t have time to stand and blink before he was led once again to room 102. Dimitri’s blood wasn’t visible but Peter felt it’s presence. Then Tolya was brought out. He was snarling like a wild dog, angry. 

“It’s sad isn’t it.” Furan, who Peter hadn’t noticed until then said. “Leave some people in the darkness long enough and it consumes them. Not everyone is as strong as me and you.” He looked down at his hand, holding that same stopwatch. “You may begin.” He had never thought he would have to fight Tolya like this. Tolya seeming blind to the world other than Peter. Tolya who had loved the sun. Tolya who would never be flying at him with anger in his eyes and daggers in his hands. Peter had to start fighting for real, Tolya wasn’t holding any throws back- Peter received a long cut across his arm before Peter managed to grab one of the daggers. 

Slashing 

Back

And

Forth.

Tolya

Lunges

Forward

And 

Is

Met

By

A

Dagger.

Tolya

Meets

Peter’s

Eyes

And

Peter

Knows

Tolya

Recognised

Him. 

“Congratulations Piter.” Furan said, “You may now report to your room until further instructions.”

Peter stopped seeing the other students as people and started seeing their weaknesses. She favors her left side. He has a hurt foot. He was assigned the Zimniy Soldat as his handler. The Winter Soldier was a living legend around Hydra, when Peter got assigned the Soldat as his handler he had assumed it would be grueling all day every day- but it seemed he only saw the Soldat on occasion. By the time he was ten nothing much had changed besides the fact he trained once a month with the soldier. Then his parents called for him.

Richard and Mary Parker were biologists. They loved all that could be done on humans but unfortunately some people disagreed. So they went to Hydra. At Hydra the two could continue with their experiments, making the world a more powerful place. But they wanted more. So they had a son. The theory was that a child who was monitored from birth, who they had DNA from both parents on, who they could engineer a serum for, a serum that would rival the super soldier serum. They named him Peter. They named the spider  Ukusit. 

Peter was called into the office of his parents and told to sit down. He felt a pinch on his arm and then he heard Mary Parker telling him, “Wake up Pauk.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Piter is Peter in Russian, Dimitri and Tolya would probably call Peter by the Russian version of his name. Pauk is Spider, and Zimniy Soldat is winter soldier. Ukusit means bite lol.   
> Please like and comment! It's a minute for you but it makes my whole day.


End file.
